devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
King Cerberus (Devil Arm)
The King Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 5 which originates from King Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice, fire and lightning''Devil May Cry 5, '''Devil Arms File — King Cerberus': "The power of King Cerberus dwells within this shapeshifting weapon, charging attacks with ice, fire and lightning in each form.", and can change its style with two additional modes: a fire bō staff and lightning chain forms. It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. Appearance and Description King Cerberus has three possible shapes, depending on how it is used. *'Ice': Cerberus is presented as a three-handle nunchucks, connected to a metal ring. The parts seem to be joined by ethereal chains, allowing the weapon to be quickly swung. The tips of the nunchucks' rods end with non-thawing ice, which allows the wearer to control ice at one's will. *'Lightning': Cerberus loses its ring, the handles increase in length and they are now connected by lightning bolts, each section one after the other. This allows the weapon to be stretched and extended to large distances, which is what the strategy for this element is. *'Fire': The Cerberus segments transform into one long bo-quarterstaff that spews flame tongues out of its body. The reach of the weapon is between Ice and Lightning forms. File ;Nico's Weapon Report - King Cerberus King Cerberus Gameplay King Cerberus has the ability to transform from its original ice-element tripartite nunchaku, to a fire bō staff, and to a lightning-based three-section staff. Ice Element boasts with the superiority in its use speed, which is practically instantaneous. Almost all of Ice Cerberus attacks are aimed to instant disability of a single enemy and quick beatings. What it lacks, though, is the short weapon reach. Player must get close to an enemy land a successful combo. Overall review *+ Great DPS *+ Short attack animation *+ Easy to use *- Short range (shortest of all three) *- Weak single combo damage *- Doesn't have moves which would allow fast range cover between enemy and the player Lightning Element is mainly the crowd control weapon. This particular form has absolute dominance in terms of weapon reach and area coverage. Attacks could easily take down even flying enemies. However, lightning has to be charged, which must take a moment. And so, cannot be used as fast as every other form. Overall review *+ Great weapon reach (longest of all three) *+ Short attack animation for almost all moves *+ Giant AoE attacks *+ Moderate DPS *- Has to be charged Fire Element is unique to the Swordmaster style and has a more universal moveset. Balanced range, quickness and damage per move are the possible advantages. Few disadvantages are found, which could only be very few aerial skills (one to be specific), which could be problematic in a fight with flying demons. Overall review *+ Balanced stats *+ Universal moveset *- Likely inability to damage flying enemies Movesets Standard= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - Cerberus Combo A On ground, press , , , Let yourself off the the leash and hit enemies with this ferocious combo - Cerberus Combo B On ground, press , - , Another breed of Cerberus Combo A. Sweeps the area around you while pounding enemies out front - Swing In mid-air, press Whirl in mid-air, slicing any nearby enemies with split second speed - Revolver On ground, press + (forward) + Spin violently in mid-air before crashing into the enemy, dealing major impact damage. While Devil Trigger is active, the attack is more powerful, but expends the DT gauge - Revolver 2 On ground, press + (forward) + An improved version of the Revolver combo. Longer distance and a more violent spin - Aerial Revolver In mid-air, press + (forward) + - Crystal On ground, press + (back) + Slam a chain into the ground, thrusting a massive glacial blade upward into enemies - Ice Age On ground, press + (back-forward) + Conjure a skin of rock-hard ice, protecting you from enemy attacks } - Lightning Element= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - Long Barrel Hold until the lightning sparks, and release on ground Your weapon crackles with lightning as it stretches to full length, slamming into a distant enemy - Long Barrel Air Hold until the lightning sparks, and release in mid-air Your weapon crackles with lightning as it stretches to full length, sniping a distant enemy from mid-air - Long Revolver Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (forward) and release on ground Your weapon crackles with lightning as it stretches to full length, turning mid-air spins into violent attacks - Long Revolver Air Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (forward) and release in mid-air - Thunder Clap Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (back) and release on ground Launches four lightning orbs that slowly chase down their targets. } }} |-| Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - Revolution Hold until the lightning sparks, and release on ground - Turbulence Hold until the lightning sparks, and release in mid-air - Regicide Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (forward) and release on ground - Percussion Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (back) and release on ground - Percussion 2 Hold until the lightning sparks, press + (back) and release on ground } - Fire Element= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#cccccc" ! width="10%" Action ! width="20%" Command ! Description - Cerberus Combo C On ground, press , , - Cerberus Combo D On ground, press , - , - Role Play In mid-air, press - Rock Back On ground, press + (forward) + - Hot Stuff On ground, press + (back) + - } }} Gallery Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.23 PM.png|Ice Chucks Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.36 PM.png|Fire Bō Staff Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.50 PM.png|Lightning Sansetsukon King_Cerberus_concept_DMC5.png|King Cerberus's concept art for DMC5 Trivia *During the Satellite Crazy Combo, Dante will scream in high pitch as a nod towards Bruce Lee. Most of his normal attacks with Cerberus' ice-nunchaku form also have similar yells in Devil May Cry 5. *When King Cerberus was first shown off along with Dante's other Devil Arms at New York Comic Con, the Devil Arm was originally just named Cerberus. Just like the Devil Arm in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening that King Cerberus is based on. See also * Notes and references Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:DMC 5 Devil Arms Category:DMC 5 Weapons